Being Noah Puckerman
by vamp-me
Summary: Quinn and Puck have SWAPPED BODIES, Quinn is not pregnant and she never slept with Puck, Puck is still with Rachel and Quinn is still with Finn.This is my first fan fiction so hope you all enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn shot up out of bed in a panic, as she saw the time and realised she was gonna be late for school. Then she suddenly stopped and looked down

when she saw something very long and hard poking through her shorts. *what the fuck* she thought as she peered under her shorts to reveal a "dick"she screamed

so loud the neighbours would have heard her. As she was struggling for air feeling like she was having a panic attack, there was a loud knock at her door.

"Noah honey are you ok?"

*Noah* then she gasped and ran to the mirror. "oh my g-d im fucking puck " she whispered.

Then she studied the room. "fuck im even in his room".

"oh gross he is such an animal" she says looking disgusted at the half eaten pizza left on the table.

"Noah honey are you okin there"

*oh crap Noah's mum* she panicked

"um yeah im fine, just um stubbed my toe" she lied

"ok well be careful" she laughed then continued, "oh breakfast is nearly ready so don't be too long"

"err ok, be right down" then she rushed to the bathroom still panicking.

she threw water over her face muttering "wake up, wake up this is just a dream".

She looked in the mirror and started to cry "please i need to wake up from this nightmare" she said in a desperate voice.

After a few moments of looking in the mirror she gulps and starts to talk to herself.

"Ok Fabray this clearly is happening, so pull yourself together and go track down Puck"

she's finally ready as she heads down the stairs to the front door to go straight to school, just as she reaches the door. she hears Mrs Puckerman shout.

"Noah come have some breakfast before you leave"

She turns around to see Pucks mum staring at her.

"oh sorry mum, I need to get to school, um glee is having a morning meeting and i really got to be there, im not hungry anyway" she lied.

"aww Noah you look so handsome in that, im so glad you finally decided to wear it" she gasped

"oh Noah are you trying to impress a certain lady friend"

she said teasingly with a big grin on her face.

"err no yeah um don't know, I..I gotta go"

Then with that she shouts goodbye and heads to her car, well Pucks car and drives straight to school. Leaving a very curious mum behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn pulled up at at school and just sat there thinking about what to do, until a loud bang on her widow disturbed her from here thoughts. She looked up to see a very familiar face she really didn't want to see right now.

"Hey Santana" Quinn said while rolling down the window.

"Hey yourself" she said with such attitude.

"Attitude much" she said without thinking. *wow that sucked* she thought to herself.

The Latino girl glared "where the fuck were you last night?"

"err err"

"err err, that's not good enough, if you ever want to fuck me again you have some making up to do, meet me tonight 8 my house, got that".

Before Quinn could answer Santana had turned away and had already made her way to Brittany.

"This is going to be such great day" she mutter sarcastically under her breathe.

She finally got the courage to step out of the car, when she did she saw a face she really did want to see. She rushed straight over to where her body was.

"Pu" *shit* "Quinn" she shrieked "me and you need to talk like now"

"Hey there sexy" he said in a smug grin.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the school and into a empty classroom.

He laughed "You do realise you just man handled a women"

"Shut up Puck" she snapped "This not the time to be joking around"

"Yeah I know, I had like five guys trying to grab my ass and ask me out" he moaned

"But hey I did get to see myself naked, this morning, and babe I have to say you have one amazing body" he smirked..

Quinn glared at him and hit him really hard in the arm.

"Ouch" he screamed.

"opps man strength" she smirked.

"Noah!"

Quinn turned quickly to see a very angry Rachel Berry glaring at her.

"Your dating her remember" Puck whispered.

"Oh shit"

"Yes oh shit" Rachel added angrily. "Quinn if you don't mind I would like you to leave because me and Noah here have a few things we need to discuss".

"Sure" Quinn obeyed, but as she walked to the door Rachel grabbed her arm " Not you I said Quinn you are not leaving until I have said what I need to say"

Puck left with a big smirk, looking over his shoulder saying "have fun".

Quinn glared at him so hard she thought her eyes would pop out.

"So Noah now I have you alone, we need to talk and I must say you look quite dashing today, you didnt have to dress that way to impress me you know"

she grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "well you are special" she said sarcastically. Before Rachel had a chance to moan, Quinn added " So come on talk then, we need to get to class remember"

"Oh yes" she cleared her throat getting ready to do a usual Rachel Berry speech

"If we our going to continue dating, I need to get one thing straight, I am not going to share you with every other girl in this school, your my boyfriend which means your mine, so"

She was quickly interrupted "yeah your right, I suck so bad, im a big stupid dick towards you and every other girl, you know I deserve having my dick cut off"

"Well Noah I wouldn't go that far" She looked at him surprised.

Quinn smiled at her and Rachel made her way into Quinn's personal space and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. Quinn quickly pushed Rachel away.

"What the hell" she snapped wiping her mouth.

Rachel looked at her with her hurt brown eyes .

"See you don't even want to kiss me, how can we be in a relationship if you cant stand to kiss me" she cried.

*shit now ive made her cry* ."Rachel look, im sorry ok, this has been such a weird day for me and I um well im just not myself today ok"

"Whatever it is Noah you can talk to me ok"

"Thanks, but you really wont understand, heck you probably wont believe me anyway"

"Try me" she said looking hopeful that Puck is actually going to talk about his feelings with her.

"Look" Rachel continued "I understand that school is probably not the best time to talk about things like this so maybe you can come to my house for dinner tonight then we can talk"

Rachel made her way over to Quinn with a big smile and kissed her check and lent over to her ear and whispered "see you tonight about 6" then she quickly nipped her ear playfully and pulled back and headed to her first class, and left a very stunned Quinn behind her.

*Ok did Rachel Berry just bit my ear, ewwww Rachel slobber* she said her face scrunched up in disgust while wiping her ear.

Quinn decided to not go to class today, because she wasn't sure if she stand being around people who thought she was Puck. Just as she was about to run to Pucks car she was stopped by Santana.

"So sexy ,why aren't you in class"

"I don't feel to good so im going home"

"Want some company" Santana said in a seductive voice, whilst letting her hand trail down Pucks body and grabbing his crouch".

"wow" Quinn said quickly jumping back. "oh g-d I think im gonna throw up"

She quickly turned and ran as fast as she could and sped off in Pucks car.

Santana looked confused "there is something not right with that boy today" and she headed to class.

Quinn got to Pucks house and went straight to his bedroom and just laid there on his bed trying to understand how this could actual be happening to her. Then her breathing went into a slow steady pace and she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided to upload again today because i was so happy with my reviews thanks guys , hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. What would you guys think about me writing "Being Quinn Fabray" to see what pucks is getting up to in Quinns body.**

Quinn groaned as she was awaken from her dream to hear her phone ringing.

"Hello" she said while yarning.

"Quinn", Puck said relieved "thank g-d you answered".

"What do you want Puck, I was asleep you know" she said irritated.

"Rachels on her way to my house, where im guessing you are"

"Well where else could I go" she replied sarcastically. "wait did you just say Rachel"

Before Quinn could finish Puck jumped in "Look, Quinn I need you to be me ok, don't ruin my rep by acting all girlie and shit"

"Well Puck that is what I am"

"yeah I know that" he added frustrated "but you have to remember that I am in your body too remember and I can destroy your rep too, hmm maybe I can make you into a slut, maybe make you" he paused for a moment "I don't know strip in front of the whole school" he said with a smirk.

"Puck" she growls "you wouldn't dare.

"Just act like me and I promise I wont ok, anyway don't worry Rachel does a lot of talking, so all you have to do is sit listen and occasionally try and get in her pants"

"hell no im not going to try and"

Puck interrupts her again "don't worry she'll just push you away and then give you a lecture about how her first time has to be romantic and not just a quickie on the couch" he laughs.

"oh crap I think she's here, cant I ignore the door or something"

"She knows your home, Santana told her, so go answer it, im counting on you Q "

"Whatever"

She hangs up and makes her way down the stairs and opens the door.

"Hey babe, wasn't expecting to see you here" *cant believe im doing this*

"Well are you going to let me in or are you just going to make me stand on your door step"

She giggled *oh my g-d did Rachel just make me laugh* she clears her throat.

"Of course not, come on in" Rachel walked in and went straight to Pucks bedroom, whilst grabbing Quinn's hand and pulling her along.

They finally reached Pucks bedroom, Rachel sat on Pucks bed and patted the bed for Quinn to join her. Quinn sat next to her feeling really uncomfortable looking at her hands in her lap.

*wow Pucks hands are really hairy*

"Noah"

Quinn was quickly pulled from her thoughts with Rachel kneeling in front of her holding Quinns hands and rubbing it.

"So are you ready to talk to me now"

"huh" Quinn looked at her confused.

"Remember you were supposed to come to mine for dinner and we were going to have a heart to heart but we can do it now" she said smiling.

"Heart to heart" Quinn gulped remembering that she cant act girlie and she is sure a heart to heart is girlie and Puck would not approve..

"Rachel I.. I "

"Its ok if you don't want to talk"

Quinn Quickly added "I do but err I don't want to talk about what you want to talk about"

"Oh" she said disappointed "your breaking up with me"

"No no no" she says quickly.

Rachel was already up and was making her way to the door.

Then Quinn shouted " Rachel wait" Rachel still continued to open the door and leave "I love you"

*did I just tell Rachel I love her Puck is going to kill me*

Rachel quickly turned around with the biggest smile on her face.

"Did you just say you love me Noah"

"Err no I.. I um"

"Its ok". Rachel said softly while making her way to Quinn " I love you too"

With that she pushed Quinn on the bed and jumped on top of her and started to kiss her lips, Then Quinn moaned into the kiss as rachel ran her tongue against her bottom lip to ask for entrance, Quinn opened her mouth to let Rachel in, the kiss was deepened with Rachels togue massaging against Quinns. *This feels so good, wait what shit im making out with Rachel fucking Berry this cant be happening* Quinn tries to push Rachel off now she's realised that it was Rachel she was kissing.

"What's wrong" Rachel says breathlessly.

"Umm I need to tell you something"

"You stopped making out with me to talk wow I never thought you were that type of guy Noah"

"Im not, I mean g-d im so confused right now"

"Well im actually really horny so can we continue and talk later" Rachel said with a blush rising in her cheeks.

Quinn started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing"

"Your blushing"

"Yes I guess I am" she smiled sweetly at Quinn.

Rachel grabbed Quinns hand and pushed them to the bed so that Quinn was pinned to the bed and couldnt move. Rachel let one of Quinns hand go Rachels free hand could rub Pucks penis. Quinn gasped as her well Pucks penis started to harden "Oh g-d" Quinn groaned with pleasure. Squeezing her eyes shut and letting her hips rise.

"You like that huh"

"Oh g-d that feel so good" Quinn said trying to catch her breathe.

"Well lets get those pants off then and see if I can make you feel even better" Rachel said seductively and licked her lips.

As Rachel stopped rubbing to move down the bed to take off Quinn's pants, Quinn opened her eyes only then noticing what Rachel was actual doing.

"Rachel im Quinn" Quinn blurted out even surprising herself.

Rachel crawled back up the bed so she was on top of Quinn again and stared straight at Pucks face and started to laugh "yeah you look at lot like Quinn I mean with that beautiful long blond hair, and those killer le" Rachel quickly stopped without finishing realising what she was revealing.

Quinn stared at her "You think I have killer legs huh"

"No I think Quinn has" shit Rachel though "I mean err err not that I ever look I just assume because umm wait why did you just say you were Quinn again" Rachel said feeling like her whole face was on fire.

"Because I am and I know you don't believe me but"

"I believe you" Rachel jumped in seeming to be quite calm about the situation.

"What" she said surprised "you believe me... just like that ..Why?" Quinn questioned

"I knew there was something strange going on I mean the way you were acting earlier with Quinn I mean with Puck" Rachel said with a confused look on her face. "And anyway I know Puck would never stop making out to talk especially when he nearly got his way with me, plus he would never say about having his penis cut off and telling he loves me... yeah right".

Rachel laughed a little then climbed off of Quinn and sat at the end of the bed looking at the floor.

"Maybe I should go" Rachel said quickly embarrassed with what she said about Quinn earlier .

"No stay" Quinn said softly before Rachel had a chance to get up and leave "your the only one besides Puck who knows about this and I guess I really need someone right now " Quinn said as tears started to build up in her eyes. She moved to sit next to Rachel who was still sitting in the same position. They both just looked at the floor until Rachel broke the silence.

"Quinn" Rachel whispered. Quinn slowly lifted her head to meet Rachel's gaze. "Im glad it was you"

Quinn continued to stare at Rachel and asked "Your glad what was me"

Rachel sighed then replied "Im glad it was you" she paused to get more courage "who I said that I loved".

**Hope the revelation to Rachel wasn't to quick for you guys. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please continue letting me know what you all think :)**

"Wait ...what...did you just say" Quinn shook her head in disbelief. "you loved me"

"Wait no... I..I I mean that im just glad it wasn't Puck who I said I loved..that's all"

*Shit that was close* Rachel thought to herself relieved that she had a quick come back.

"Oh ok" Quinn said softly with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

*Wait why am I disappointed its only Rachel Berry why should I care if she doesn't love me*

"Quinn" Rachel called "Are you ok?"

Quinn ignored her and quickly jumped off the bed with a huge smile and laughed. Rachel looked up at Quinn like she was a crazy person.

"What" Quinn laughed.

"Why are you laughing" Rachel said confused.

"Because im a bloody guy...im Puck"

"What and you find that funny"

"No Rachel" Quinn rolled her eyes "This whole thing just seems like one big joke" Quinn quickly pulled down her pants "Look I have a penis". Rachels eyes went wide and stared at what Quinn was showing her. Quinn continued laughing while pulling her pants back up.

"So you like what you saw you little perv" Quinn playfully teased. Before Rachel could answer Quinn grabbed Pucks pillow and whacked Rachel over the head and started laughing hysterically because of the shocked expression on Rachels face.

"Quinn" Rachel shrieked

"Opps sorry my hand slipped" Quinn said while still laughing.

"You think thats funny do you" Rachel glared at Quinn for a moment but then pounced across the bed to grab Pucks other pillow and started attacking Quinn with it. After a few minutes they both fell to the floor out of breath but still trying to laugh. When suddenly Quinn's laughter stopped, Rachel turned to look at Quinn when she noticed Quinn was starting to cry.

"Oh Quinn im sorry" Rachel said while putting her arm around Quinn and pulled her into a cuddle "I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

Quinn laughed a little at Rachel and rolled her eyes "you didn't hit me hard Rachel" Quinn continued to cry when Rachel realised why Quinn was probably crying.

"Oh Quinn... its ok...its ok"

"Its not ok, im not me, how can this be ok" Quinn replied threw her sobs.

"You are you Quinn, your just not in your body that's all"

"What do you know man hands" Quinn said quickly pushing Rachel away "your not the one who turned into a guy over night, you don't know what's its like for me"

Rachel gave Quinn a pissed off look and replied "your the one with man hands like literally" whilst getting up from the floor.

Then Quinn started to cry harder repeating "oh g-d I have man hands what am I going to do, im so scared"

The guilt started to wash over Rachel so she picked Quinn up off the floor and lifted Quinns chin so they were looking straight into each others eyes. Rachel wiped away a few of Quinns tears and whispered. "Quinn we will sort this, we will get you back in your body ok... I promise"

"But how?"Quinn questioned while lightly crying.

"I don't know, but there must be a way..I mean you've already swapped bodies once so I guess we have to find a way to swap them back"

Quinn smiled sadly at Rachel and gave her a hug "Thanks Rachel"

"Any time Quinn" Rachel replied sighing.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered "I know I haven't been the nicest person towards you and I don't deserve you helping me but " Quinn paused for a moment "can I stay at your house...with you...I...I um I just don't want to stay here"

Rachel smiled and answered "Of course you can Quinn ...shit"

"What?" Quinn asked worried.

"Well because you don't actually look like Quinn you look like Puck my boyfriend..I don't think my dads our going to let you stay" Rachel paused for a moment to think "Wait ...I got it...I'll sneak you in...oh Quinn this is going to be so fun, ive never done this sneaking around behind my dads back before, usually im so honest with them" Rachel grinned and looked at Quinn who looked shocked "you do like my idea...dont you?"

"Sure sounds like a plan but... I just.. I mean what if your dads find out?" Quinn asked unsure.

"They wont" Rachel reassured her "as long as were quiet we will not be disturbed they know full well not to disturb me... I need my beauty sleep you know"

"Yeah you do need beauty sleep"Quinn teased

"Hey" Rachel punched Quinn's arm while laughing.

"Shit its 4.30 already..quick grab some clothes we have to beat my dads home"

"What time do they get home?" Quinn questioned

"No time for talking Quinn quick quick" she said pushing Quinn lightly to get her moving.

"G-d your bossy"

"I know" Rachel said grinning.

After 5 minutes Quinn had packed all the things she thought she would need. Then Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinns hand and led them outside to Rachels car.

"This is so fun" Rachel said smiling.

"Im glad my misfortune is fun for you Rachel" Quinn said sarcastically

"Sorry Quinn I didn't mean" Rachel quickly stopped talking when she felt Quinn take a hold of her hand. There was silence for the rest of the journey to Rachels house.

They finally reached Rachels house, Quinn let go of Rachels hand and turned to face her and asked "Are you sure you want to do this I don't want you to get in trouble with your dads"

"Quinn don't worry I want to do this, so come on lets get you upstairs, my dads will be home any minute"

They both got out the car and headed straight into the house. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and led her upstairs to her room. As they entered Rachels room Quinn started to giggle at all of the gold stars dotted around the room which received a glare from Rachel * typical Rachel* she thought .

"Do you find somethings funny Quinn"

Quinn shook her head and looked down at the floor smiling trying not to laugh again.

"Good, now make yourself comfortable and I will see later" Rachel made her way to the door.

Quinn looked up at Rachel quickly "Wait where are you going?"

"Im going to go start dinner and then spend some time with my dads... don't worry I'll save you some food" Rachel turned and left.

"Wait Rachel Wait" but Rachel was already out the door "what am I supposed to do" Quinn said sadly.

Quinn laid on Rachels bed looking straight up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts.

*Rachels bed is so comfortable, so soft.. ugh why is her ugly clothes staring at me I cant believe she actually wears them... seriously what's with all the Broadway posters hasn't she heard of celebrities...hmmm I wonder what's in that huge chest over there *

Quinn got up to investigate, she lifted up the lid and started digging around.

"Quinn!" Rachel said loudly while closing the bedroom door. Quinn dropped the lid back down, shot up straight and turned around her heart pounding.

"you do realise its rude to go threw peoples things you know" Rachel stated

"Err yeah um... im sorry I just got bored and it was looking at me begging to be opened"

Rachel stared at Quinn for a moment and started to laugh "I made you jump" Rachel teased.

"Shut up" Quinn snapped

Rachel walked over to Quinn "here I saved you some food"

"What... have you already eaten?"

"Of course Quinn its 9, im coming to bed"

"What.. you left me up here all this time without feeding me" Quinn moaned.

Rachel laughed "I did come up here earlier but you were asleep"

"Oh I don't remember falling asleep... but thanks for the food but im not really that hungry"

Rachel sighed "Quinn you really should eat I don't think Puck would appreciate being starved"

Quinn laughed "I wonder what he's making my body digest" Quinn paused and turned towards Rachel "can I just go to bed? I really don't feel like eating"

"Of course you can Quinn, im not going to force you to eat"

"Thanks Rachel" Quinn smiled.

Quinn turned to walk over to the bed when she shrieked in pain, Rachel rushed over to Quinn

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked trying not to laugh.

"I just stubbed my fucking toe on your stupid exercise machine...what do you think" Quinn snapped

Rachel started laughing "Well Quinn you really should watch where your going"

Quinn growled at her.

They both stood dead still when there was a knock at the door, Quinn hearts was beating so fast she felt like she couldn't breath.

"Honey" A deep voice said through the door

"Yes daddy" Rachel replied innocently

"Dont forget you have dentist straight after school tomorrow"

Rachel sighed in relief "ok daddy"

When she heard that her dad had walked off, she spun round and glared at Quinn "I told you that you have to be quiet then you go a scream like a banshee and make me laugh"

"Well it hurt and you shouldn't have laughed... what if I broke my toe"

"Dont you mean Pucks toe" Rachel stated

"I don't care whose toe it belong too im the one who felt the pain"

Rachel smiled and turned away from Quinn. Quinn huffed and took off her shirt and laid on the bed, Rachel had her back to Quinn and was starting to get undressed. Quinn knew she should stop watching but she really couldn't help herself

Quinn started to breath heavy as Rachel slid her top over her head and take her skirt off so she was just in her underwear. Quinn gulped as Rachel reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Quinn started to feel herself harden *oh shit* she panicked, she quickly got under the covers to hide it. Rachel turned around now with a vest and hot pants on, she turned off the light and made her way into bed next to Quinn.

"Night" Rachel said as she rolled over so her back was facing Quinn.

Quinn didn't reply because she was trying to control herself, trying to make her thing go down. Rachel could hear Quinn quietly mumbling to herself. Rachel turned her lamp on and turned around so she was facing Quinn.

"Quinn... is everything ok?" Rachel whispered

Quinn didn't even notice that Rachel had turned the lamp on and was looking at her because she had her eyes shut tight in frustration. Rachel gently touched Quinn's arm to get her attention, Quinn jumped and her eyes flew open.

"What" Quinn snapped

"Are you ok?" Rachel softly asked her

"Im fine" Quinn answered threw gritted teeth

"Your clearly not fine... what wrong?" Rachel gently grabbed Quinn's face so Quinn would look at her.

"Dont touch me" Quinn sat up quickly her heart pounding and sweat starting to form on her face.

Rachel sat up next to Quinn looking worried "Your sweating.. tell me what's wrong Quinn"

Rachel was so close to Quinn, Quinn could feel Rachel's breathe on her face, Quinn face tingled and before she even knew what she was doing she had her lips pressed against Rachels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this chapters short, I had to re write it as my computer decided to be a dick ...anyway hope you all enjoy it.. let me know what you all think**

**grangergirl22-hot pants are basically just really short shorts.**

Quinn quickly pulled away embarrassed "oh g-d im so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking I have all these new hormones and I...I.."

Rachel smiled and lifted Quinn's bright red face to look at her. "Your a really good kisser Quinn and I would be more than happy to continue" Rachel inched closer to Quinn and placed a delicate kiss on her lips and pulled away to look down at Quinn's lap and her eyes widened

"Well aren't you a big boy Quinn" Rachel playfully teased.

Before Quinn could say a word Rachel seductively whispered into Quinn's ear "don't worry im turned on as much as you".

Rachel pulled away to see Quinn's face again which was full of shock. Quinn didn't know what to say, she wanted rachel so badly but she felt it would be wrong to let anything happen with her. But Rachel on the other hand knew what she wanted, she wanted to feel Quinn inside her, to have their bodies grinding together in sweet passion. So Rachel grabbed a hold of Quinn's head and forcefully pressed their lips together, the need was so strong for them now that neither one of them could pull away, this was it, there was no turning back, this was going to happen and nothing was going to stop it. Rachel' hands trailed down Quinn's body and slid her hand down Quinn's pants, she took a hold of her penis, Quinn groaned in pleasure as Rachel's hand gently massaged her. Rachel stopped and started to take her own cloths off, Quinn watched memorised, she didn't realise until now how beautiful Rachel Berry really was, her perfectly toned body, her soft tanned skin, Quinn was ready to pounce on her, but her phone started to ring. *shit* she screamed in her head, she hesitated for a moment debating whether to answer it. She saw that it was her name appearing on the screen remembering that Puck had her phone and she had Pucks. She had know choice she had to answer it because if Pucks done something Puck like in her body she need to know.

"Hello" she answered annoyed

"Hey babe" Puck replied

"What do you want Puck..im kinda busy"

"I was just letting you know im about to have lesbian sex with a girl named Courtney" he sounded pleased with himself.

Quinn growled "Puck I swear to g-d..."

Puck interrupted "relax babe, as much as I was tempted too I didn't"

"So what do you want then" Quinn frustratedly asked, looking over at Rachel who was now lying on the bed completely naked waiting for her.

Puck laughed "I was just going through your things and came across something I really wasn't expecting to find in Quinn Fabrays bedroom" he smirked to himself "look Quinn you don't need a dildo to fulfil your sexual need...I would have done it for you"

Quinn hung up quickly, her face went bright red with anger and embarrassment.

"Quinn" Rachel called in a husky voice "im waiting"

That was all Quinn needed before she knew it her anger was gone and she was on top of Rachel, letting her hands roam all over Rachels body, sucking at her neck, rubbing her breast, and letting her free hand trail up the inside of her thigh. Rachel gasped at the contact as Quinn hand reached her centre. Quinn quickly stopped at looked at her with guilt in her eyes thinking she had gone to far. "No..no" Rachel moaned "dont stop" she licked her lips "it feels ...it feels ...so good"

Quinn gently pushed two fingers inside her, she was so wet and warm, she feels so good on her fingers, Rachel gasped as Quinn pushed her fingers in and out gently "Faster...oh g-d harder" she panted, Quinn obeyed and she pumped harder and faster letting her thumb rub her clit. "oh yes...fuck yes" Rachel groaned. Quinn continued this until Rachel grabbed a pillow and screamed into it as her orgasm ripped through her. Quinn pulled her fingers out and used her clean hand to wipe the sweat and hair from Rachel's face.

"Are you ok?" Quinn whispered

Rachel didn't answer, she looked at her smiling letting her face answer the question.

After a few minutes of getting their breathe back, Rachel lent up and kissed Quinn gently on the lips and whispered "your turn".Rachel pushed Quinn to the bed and positioned herself onto her penis, They both gasped as Quinn entered her, Rachel started grinding against her and Quinn grabbed a hold of Rachel's hips helping to steady her as Rachel started moving faster and harder, Quinn didn't know how long she was going to last. "Oh my g-d …..fuck...oh fuck...im coming" Quinn bit so hard on her lip trying to hold in her scream as she was about to explode. Rachel rolled beside Quinn, both out of breathe and satisfied. They started sticking to the sheets as they were covered in sweat. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's toned chest and Quinn wrapped her arm around her they were both exhausted they both drifted off to sleep straight away.

Quinn was first to wake up, her eyes squinted as the sun was streaming through the curtains. Quinn looked over at the brunette who was laying beside her still asleep. Quinn quickly grabbed her phone to check the time it was 8 o'clock already, it was Saturday so neither of them needed to be up, well Quinn did for Saturday morning cheerios practise but she didn't think miss Sylvester would like it if she turned up as Puck. Quinn started remembering what happened last night then started to panic *shit...shit I...I had sex with a girl...I had sex with a girl... fuck I fucked Rachel Berry* Quinn felt light headed she needed to get out of here, she needed air she felt like she couldn't breathe, like her lungs were closing up , she quietly crept out of bed trying not to disturb the girl beside her, she quickly chucked on her clothes and was just about to make a run for it when she heard a small voice whisper "Quinn where are you going?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thanks for all your reviews...hope you all enjoy this chapter...let me know what you think.**

Quinn gripped the door knob, all she had to do is turn it and she could just go and pretend her and Rachel never happened, but a mixture of emotions were making her want to stay and want to leave, she just stood there at the door not moving, just standing there, her head down not knowing what to do or what to say. Rachel came up behind Quinn and rested her hand on her shoulder

"Quinn" Rachel softly called, but still she was getting nothing out of Quinn not even a flinch when she touched her.

"Quinn its ok if your scared...im scared too...but what we shared last night"

"What did we share last night Rachel?" Quinn finally spoke. "im so fucking confused...my heads fucking spinning and I...I"

Quinn started to cry and Rachel tried to hug her but Quinn pushed her away.

"I cant...I cant be near you ok...my heads a fucking mess"

"I understand" Rachel stepped away from Quinn hurt with tears starting to fill her eyes.

"You know what maybe I don't understand we didn't just have sex last night Quinn we made love"

Quinn turned to look at Rachel her face expressing no emotion, just a few stray tears still making their way down her cheek. Rachel moved towards Quinn again and gently took her hand.

" I love you Quinn Fabray and I think you love me too" Rachel looked Quinn straight in the eye letting her know how serious she was.

"I don't know how I feel...im such a mess...ive always known what I wanted, who I wanted...but now you've just completely messed that up for me" Quinn softly whispered

"Im sorry Quinn" Rachel was full of guilt but she didn't regret a thing.

"Rachel I..I think I need to go for a walk... you know to clear my head"

"Will you be back?"

"Um...I...I don't know"

"Ok well im not stopping you...go on leave..just leave I don't care" Rachel stomped over to the door and held it open gesturing Quinn to leave. Quinn made her way to the door and left without even looking at Rachel to ashamed to look her in the eye. Quinn crept down the stairs trying not to draw attention to herself as she could hear male voices coming from the kitchen and practically ran out the front door for freedom. She didn't stop running when she got outside, she just kept running and running until her feet ached then she finally stopped gasping for air. She finally realised that she had stopped right outside her own front door, tears started to fill her eyes again, that was her home, her parents were in there and it hurts so much that she couldn't just run in there and have her dad hold her and tell her its all going to be ok. The front door started to open, Quinn watched to see who was leaving her house wanting to see her parents again but instead she saw a face she didn't want to see. The girl stormed over to her

"I hope your here to see me" She started poking Quinn's shoulder

"Santana"

"I don't want to hear your excuses" she growled

"Ok then …..well i'll be seeing ya" Quinn turned quickly to walk off but Santana grabbed her arm

"Don't you walk away from me Puck...you have a lot of making up to do and you can start now... my cars just over there" she leant in to whisper in Quinn's ear "I know how you like to do it in the back seat" Quinn's eyes went wide with surprise.

Quinn laughed nervously, then she was relieved to see Puck walk out from her house.

"Oh look there's Quinn... Hey Quinn" relief washed over her.

"Hey puck" he winked at her.

"Listen guys I would love to stay and chat but ive got to be somewhere so.." Quinn quickly ran off

"Puck!" Santana shouted after her but she wasn't stopping.

Quinn kept running until she reached the park, the park she always used to go to when she was sad and wanted to get away. The park was empty, so she decided just to sit on swing just trying to clear her head, but every time she tries she starts thinking about Rachel and about last night. Then to make the situation a whole lot better it started raining hard, she was soon soaked and she started to shiver. She stood up and looked up and started shouting "Why is this happening to me huh..what have I done to deserve this...first you make me a guy and now... and now you make me love Rachel fucking Berry" She started crying again tears mixing with the rain that was running down her face,

"What do you want from me" she screamed through sobs. She repeated it again but this time in a whisper. She calmed down a bit and the rain started to ease and she started to wonder how Puck is handling this situation so well, but what she didn't know was Puck wasn't handling it that well, he puts up a front, his usual im a man I can handle anything front but he was just as confused and scared as she is, he just don't let it show in front of her. Quinn decided it was time to leave, she sat there for the rest of the day and it was starting to get dark, even thought she would never admit it she was a little bit scared of the dark. Quinn didn't know where to go, should she go to Puck's house or back to Rachel's. Quinn wasn't sure if Rachel would appreciate her turning up at her door after walking out this morning then staying out all day but if Rachel really did love her then maybe she wouldn't mind. Quinn made it to Rachel's house, she just stared at the front door debating whether to knock or just to go to Puck's. Quinn jumped when she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she turned around quickly to see who it was.

"Rachel" she said relieved

"I see you decided to come back then" Rachel said a bit pissed

"Look Rachel can we talk...I have something I need you to know"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the short chapter..hope you all enjoy it...let me know what you think. :)**

"Sorry Quinn im kinda busy right now" Rachel started signalling someone to come over.

"Puck" Quinn said in disbelieve

"Hey Quinn" he smirked "im glad you decided to tell Rachel...at least now I have my girl" he put his arm around Rachel.

"Lets go inside Puck...it looks like its going to rain again"" Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Bye Quinn" Puck smiled as the door shut.

Quinn stood there shocked, she couldn't believe what just happened, then it clicked, Quinn started smirking to herself "two can play at that game Berry"

Quinn spent the rest of the weekend in Pucks bedroom, figuring out ways to make Rachel jealous, she knew Rachel was only using Puck to make her jealous, so Quinn thought she will do the same thing. Monday morning finally came, Quinn gently opened her eyes and started smirking to herself.

She got straight up, got ready and left for school, she wanted to be there before Rachel and she did, actually she got there before everybody. Quinn stood leaning against the wall trying to act sexy and it was working, as people started entering the school she had loads of girls checking her out and seductively smiling at her. Then she saw Santana, the girl she was going to use to make Rachel jealous. Quinn strutted up to Santana and threw her arm around her and kissed her on the check.

"Hey babe" Quinn smirked, Santana stood there shocked, Puck's been avoiding her for the last couple of days and now he's all over her.

"Hey Puck" Santana replied, Then Quinn saw Rachel getting out of her car with Puck

"Why is Quinn catching a ride with man hands" Santana looked disgusted

"Who cares" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Quinn" Santana called, Rachel and Puck made their way over to them

"Hey" Puck smiled, Rachel was quiet and looked at the floor, she realised she made a mistake Saturday night, after sending Quinn away and taking Puck in just to get back at her. Puck did nothing but annoy her, the only good thing that came out of it was the fact he looked like Quinn.

"Puck you do realise your girlfriend is standing here" Puck glared at Quinn, who still had her arm around Santana.

"Rachel don't mind..she said it was ok to see other people... isn't that right Rachel" Rachel lifted her head and nodded at Quinn, not knowing what to say, it was too awkward for her.

Puck smirked "now that is what I call a relationship"

"Quinn" Santana said surprised.

Puck laughed and cleared his throat "I was joking", Quinn glared at him and grabbed Santana's hand "come on babe lets go...see you guys later". Quinn and Santana walked off and headed to class.

"Hey Puck" Finn shouted, Quinn continued walking forgetting she was Puck until Finn grabbed her shoulder.

" Puck...were you going we have practice all day remember"

"We do" Quinn's stuttered, her face turning white.

"Yeah.. come on before coach makes us do laps" Finn headed towards the looker room, Quinn just stood there not moving "dude come on" Finn shouted, Quinn took a deep breathe and headed into the locker room. Luckily for Quinn most of the guys were already in there kit and was heading for the field, she was left with Finn and Mike. Quinn was silent while getting into her... well Pucks football kit.

"Hey man is everything ok with you..you've been acting weird" Finn asked concerned

"Yeah im ok" Quinn smiled, she wasnt ok she's never played football and now she had a whole day of it *oh please help me g-d*.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry I havent posted for a while been quite busy but i had a bit of spare time so i though i would update for you guys, sorry its a bit short :)**

**hope you all enjoy this chapter... let me know what you think :)**

Quinn finally reached the field and started to warm up with the boys looking very nervous, they finally stopped and started to form teams to practice.

"Hey Puck...hello" coach Tanaka was waving his hands in front of her trying to get her attention.

Quinn looked at him terrified "yes" she replies shakily

"Come on get your head out of your ass and start concentrating... your team captain so go sort out your team"

She stares at the floor embarrassed because everyone was staring at her, she then made her way over to Finn.

"Finn as im the leader I now pronounce you captain" She states

"But Puck yo-"

Quinn glares at him as in to say _do what I say or I beat your ass_

Finn smiles uneasy "ok then"

"Good..now if you don't mind im going to be a sub"

Finn laughs "one- we don't need substitutes and two - are you feeling ok you've been acting so weird usually your all bossy and shit"

"Yeah well im having a really shitty day and I don't fancy being pushed around by a load of sweaty guys okay"

Finn looked at her confused "well wouldn't this be the perfect way to get all your aggression out"

*hmmm maybe Finns right maybe charging at people would be a good way to get my anger out considering im not a girl at the moment so im a whole lot stronger and plus it wont be my body getting battered and bruised...result*

"You know what Finn your not as dumb as I thought you was" Quinn smirked

"Oh jeez thanks" Finn sarcastically replies.

They all get in position, Quinn made sure she was somewhere at the back not knowing what position she is actually playing she's just going with it. Just as the were starting Quinn looked up and saw people sitting in the stands when she noticed one particular brunette and herself sitting watching. *oh good an audience just what I need* she sarcastically thinks.

"Great Quinn is going to completely destroy my rep" Puck grumbled

"Well when you start cheerleading tomorrow you will probably get even"

"Hey for have you know I can jump around shouting go team go" they both started laughing

*Great now there laughing at me* Quinn was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Mike charging towards her and before she knew it she was flat on her back.

Rachel shot up from her seat in a panic, Puck looked at her confused "relax Rach im not really playing.. just my body" Rachel just smiled embarrassed as she sat back down next to him.

"Ouch" Quinn started rubbing the back of her head as she sat up

"Stop being a girl and get up" coach yelled

"I am a girl" Quinn mumbled under her breathe

"What was that" coach stormed over to her waving his finger in her face "you got something to say Puckerman"

"No" She said getting up from the floor.

An hour past and Quinn had spent most of her time on the floor she was now covered in bruises and completely ached.

"Coach" Quinn limped over to him "I don't feel myself today as you can probably tell..maybe I should skip practice for today and go home until I feel better"

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea considering all you've done is spent the last hour on your ass"

Quinn made her way to the changing room all she wanted to do is take a nice long hot shower. She started to peel off her clothes flinching as she accidentally touch cuts and bruises.

She stood under the shower just letting the water soak her skin when she heard the door start to open she turned to see Rachel at the door.

"This is the boys locker room" Quinn points out

"Well your a girl and your in here"

"Yeah well I look like a guy...what do you want anyway"

"To join you actually"

"Excuse me" Quinn replies shocked

Rachel walked over to Quinn fully clothed getting herself completely wet,

"Rachel your cloth-" Quinn was cut off as Rachel pressed her lips against Quinn's.

Rachel pulled away with a smile on her face "you taste so good"

Quinn slightly blushed and whipered in Rachel's ear "you taste better" then she gently kissed her again. They spent the next couple of minutes passionately kissing letting there feeling for each other show in the kiss. Rachel pulled away again

"Quinn im sorry"

"No Rachel im sorry"

Rachel quickly added "Lets just start again okay"

Quinn smiled and nodded her head in agreement "Rachel can I ask you a quick question"

"That was a question" Rachel laughed

Quinn rolled her eye's "seriously...do you have spare clothes?"

Rachel laughed again "of course Quinn I always bring spare clothes to school with me...but I might need you to grab them for me"

Quinn laughed and started to get dry

"Shit Quinn"

"What" Quinn panicked

"Your coming to my house...we need to sort those cuts sorted out"

"Its no big deal Rach there just scratches "

"Well I don't want them getting infected"

"Well im just going to keep getting more I have practice again tomorrow"

"It looks like your going to be spending a lot of time at my house then

Quinn rolled her eyes and finished putting her clothes on and made her way to get Rachel's clothes

"You know my locked combination right?"

Quinn smiled and nodded "I'll be right back"


End file.
